


Hetalia One-Shots

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fun, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One-Shots, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Please feel free to request! I do ships or ocs, whatever you'd like! These can be silly, fun, sad, anything you want!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do take Requests! Please read to the end to see how to request!

This is just a list of rules for requesting! 

~Please do not hound me to get your request done. I will do them as fast as I can!

~E-Mail me for your request, not just a comment, I may lose the request. My e-mail is in the notes

~I do songfics, yaoi/yuri ships or OCS... Just about anything really.

~Smut or fluff is fine!

~I can write just about any character

~If you want the story to have a certain plot, let me know.

~If you have an OC, A basic description is required. A name, appearance, personality, etc...

~I do other fandoms, like Attack on Titan, Hetalia, Undertale, Marvel... If you're interested in something like this, look for links below!

~Do not judge my stories. I'm fairly new at writing.

 

Other One-Shot Books:

Attack On Titan: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611761  
Hetalia: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611683  
Undertale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611851  
Marvel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611788  
Creepypasta: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611626


	2. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad RusAme One-Shot for http://archiveofourown.org/users/gagal_axzel

Alfred slammed his hands on the table. “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore!” he shouts and storms out of the meeting room. He ran to an empty room and locked the door. He laid out on the couch and started crying quietly.    
  
After a few minutes, he had composed himself and cleaned his face up. He left to go to his New York City flat. He had houses all over the world, his home in the rural area in the New Mexico mountains being his favorite.    
  
The drive felt long. He kept replaying what the others had said in his head. Things that shouldn’t have hurt, but did. He wasn’t paying attention.    
  
**_Crash_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** That was it for Alfred. One minute he was fine, the next he was laying in a pool of his own blood. He was nearly dead. He didn’t feel anything. No pain, no sadness… He actually felt   
  
**_Relieved._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He was glad he would be able to escape his own emotional pain, even if it was for a little while. His body would heal itself. He let himself fall asleep.   
  
  
  
Ivan had heard about the crash on the news. He had been wandering in and out of the hospital for days, waiting for word on his…    
  
What were they… They weren’t enemies… Not anymore anyway. They weren’t friends. But Ivan’s mind drifted to a certain night. 

  
  
Alfred’s birthday. Two years ago.   
  
It was a comfortable temperature. Around 79 degrees F.  It was around 6 pm, they were sitting on Alfred’s balcony, waiting for the fireworks to start.    
  
Ivan was the only one who’d shown up for his birthday. 

 

Ivan looked at Alfred. Alfred seemed down all night but wouldn’t talk about it. After the fireworks, Ivan had decided to stay the night and catch a flight home in the morning. He also had a bad feeling about leaving Alfred alone.    
  
He had good reason ro be worried.    
  
It was midnight when Ivan had given up on sleep. He walked into the hallway and heard a crash from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen and looked around.    
  
There was blood on the floor.    
  
Alfred couldn’t sleep either. He had been up, crying for hours. He had gotten up to get some water to rehydrate himself. He dropped two glass cups on his head, knocking himself out.    
  
Ivan stayed for a week. The two grew closer. On the night before Ivan was supposed to leave, Alfred had told him something that he would never forget.    
  
**_I love you_ **

  
Three words. Eight letters. And that was all it took for Ivan’s walls to break.    
  
That night, Ivan made Alfred feel more special than anyone in his entire life. They didn’t speak of it afterwords…    
  
Ivan was a bit heartbroken but figured he was scared of what others would think of him.    
  
So Ivan stayed in the hospital. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months.    
  
A year. An entire year had gone by. Alfred still hadn’t woken up.   
  
Not once did Ivan leave. Others had come and gone, he stayed.    
  
When Alfred finally awoke, Ivan had nearly given up hope. He was sitting beside Alfred’s bed, mumbling prayers in Russian.    
  
Alfred rubbed Ivan’s head. “Hi…” he mutters.    
  
Ivan, tears streaming down his face, kissed Alfred. Kissed him without a care. Wanting to convey every feeling he had into it. Then he looked at Alfred, and he smiled. He said…   
  
**_It’ll be ok. I’m here. I love you._ **


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter written for http://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCrumpet. I don't think it's exactly what you asked for, but I tried and I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This is Spain X England. Enjoy!

Antonio rubbed his eyes a bit and looked to the drunk male beside him. Antonio loved this man, (not that he’d ever admit it) but he was a real pain in the ass.  
  


**_Irritation_ **

  
Arthur was muttering drunkenly to himself. He clung to Antonio as the taller Spaniard dragged him to the car. Arthur puked all over the floor.  
  
 ** _Disgust_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Antonio sighs and gets the man into the car. He couldn’t really blame the male. It was Christmas Eve. He had no real friends or family who wanted to spend the holiday with him.  
  
 ** _Pity_**  
  
Once at Antonio’s house, he laid Arthur in his bed. Arthur looked at Antonio sadly, “Stay? Please?”  
 ** _  
_** ** _Hesitation_** ** _  
_**  
“Sure. I’ll join you,” he says, not wanting to upset the man. He lays beside him. Arthur clings to him and begins crying.  
  
 ** _Fear_**  
  
Arthur spoke unintelligibly, he could only understand a small part of what he was saying.   
  
****_Sorrow_

 

**_Guilt_ **

 

Arthur was pouring his heart out to Antonio. About how alone he felt, how no matter how hard he tried, no one liked him.   
**_  
_****_Pain_** ** _  
_**  
Antonio kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I like you, I like you a lot.”  
  
 ** _Regret_**  
  
Arthur sniffed slightly, “y-you do?”  
  
Antonio nods, “Mhm. We may butt heads, but you are a good person,” he says. He just wanted Arthur to feel better and would say just about anything if it would help the blonde sleep. He wouldn’t remember in the morning anyway. They fell asleep.  
  
  
This went on for a while, every Saturday Arthur would go out drinking and Antonio would drag the drunk male to his house.   
  
One day, Arthur came to him.   
  
Arthur was soaking wet and shivering. Antonio let the male into his house and got him some dry, clean clothes.   
  
**_Adoration_**  
  
Arthur looked adorable in Antonio’s shirt and soccer shorts. Antonio handed the male some tea and sat on the couch beside him.   
  
**_Concern_**  
  
Arthur was sober, for once, and had a very serious look on his face. He looked over at Antonio. “I… I know that you’ve been helping me while I’ve been drunk… But have we ever…”  
  
 ** _Worry_**  
  
“No. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that, why do you ask?” he says and looks at Arthur worriedly.  
  
 ** _Anger_**  
  
“S-something happened a couple weeks ago, I-I don’t remember much… But I was in your bed, and sore…” he says.   
**_  
_****_Fury_**  
  
“And… And I believe you… I just… Did I seem… Out of it, more so than usual?” he asks.  
  
 ** _Rage_**  
  
Antonio was pissed, and that was putting it lightly. He looked at Arthur, “No. You seemed the same as you always were when you’d been drinking, only I found you in an alley near the pub, not actually in the pub,” he says.   
  
**_Empathy_**  
  
Arthur nodded slightly and hugged himself. “I see… I-I went to the hospital, they said there wasn’t a DNA match in the system…” he says  
  
Antonio hugged Arthur gently, “It’s ok. I’m here for you.”  
  
 ** _Sadness_**  
  
 _“How on earth am I supposed to tell him now?”_ he thinks to himself.   
  


  
  
A few weeks later, the investigation had gone nowhere. Arthur had not left his house in ages.   
  
Antonio went to check on him.   
  
**_Loathing_**  
  
Blood… Everywhere…  
  
“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry…”  
  
 ** _Anger_**  
  
Sirens ringing loudly in his ears  
  
“I should have been there for him…”  
  
 ** _Agony_** ** _  
_**  
The smell of bleach and disinfectants  
  
“Please… Please… be ok…”  
  
 ** _Heartbreak_**  
  
The high pitched whir or a defibrillator  
  
“No… no…”  
  
 ** _Forgiveness_**  
  
The steady beating of a living heart  
  
“It’s ok… He’s ok… “  
  
 ** _Regret_**  
  
“It’s too late now…”  
  
Antonio watched sadly as Arthur and Francis were talking about the dinner they had planned.   
  
_“That should be me…”_ he thought sadly.   
  
He never did tell Arthur how he felt, nor did he ever tell Arthur about the ‘accident’ he had.   
  
No one spoke of that day to Arthur…   
  
**_Love_**  
  
 _“I should be the one with you… I’m sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you. Now you’re happy and don’t need me. I love you, Arthur.”_

**Author's Note:**

> E-Mail me your requests that way I can e-mail you when I've added your request!  
> If this goes well, I may do other fandoms. Let me know if you'd be interested!  
> My E-Mail:  
> Alex.Cano.10.12.98@gmail.com


End file.
